1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture toy for creating illuminated indicia by selectively depressing a plurality of light pipes and, more particularly, to a picture toy including first and second arrays of apertures within which the light pipes are slidably supported and within which the light pipes are frictionally fitted into raised and depressed positions for, respectively, preventing and allowing light to propagate through the light pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
The picture toy art is generally cognizant of toys providing structure for illuminating glass or plastic pegs inserted into an array of sockets for the purpose of creating illuminated pictures. Unfortunately, the pegs typically associated with such prior art picture toys are easily lost because of their small size. Furthermore, prior art picture toys are potentially hazardous in that very young children may swallow or, even worse, choke on the pegs.
The prior art also includes a picture toy providing light conducting elements captive within a flexible opaque membrane, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,812. Such a picture toy is complicated in its assembly, requires the use of an insertion tool to access the light conducting elements, does not provide the user with a direct tactile sensation, and is likely subject to a deterioration in the resiliency of its flexible membrane.
Other examples of prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,720,441, 1,845,530, 2,096,360, 2,149,363, 2,151,236, 3,530,615, 3,568,357, 4,196,539, and 4,115,941.
Hence, the toy art is still without a easily manufactured and inexpensive picture toy which is durable as well as safe for very young children.